Grilled Cheeses and Hugs
by fuckingimpala
Summary: wee!Kendall and wee!Logan have a snow day, and Mrs. Knight fixes them grilled cheese and tomato soup. One-shot, set when they were five.


**A/N:** Inspired by Dean and Mary's scene in "Dark Side of the Moon" from season five of _Supernatural_.

* * *

Kendall and Logan were playing in the living room when Mama Knight calls them into the kitchen to eat. She'd fixed grill cheeses, because those were Logan's favorite. They were getting Logan's favorite today because he'd won the class spelling bee yesterday, and Kendall thought he deserved a better price than the sparkle pen that Mrs. Ryan had given him.

"Momma, Logan doesn't like his crusts," Kendall said, once they were sitting in the big chairs. He said 'crusts' like it had a 'd' in it. Which Logan knew it didn't, he's won the spelling bee.

Mama Knight smiled, but Logan got the feeling like she was pretending, like the girls did at recess when they were playing house. "I know, Sweetie, but I didn't think of it." She reached over Kendall's blond, smiling head, and cut off Logan's crusts the way she always did, leaving as much of the sandwich as she could. "After you boys are done eating, you can each have a cookie."

They were staying home today because there had been a huge snow storm that morning, and the school didn't want to open. When Logan had asked his mom why, she'd said because they didn't want kids to get hurt on the way there. Then Logan asked why they would get hurt, because, as far as he knew, no kid had ever gotten hurt on the way to school. Unless you were sitting in the seat in the way, way back, but only the big kids were allowed to sit there, and they all laughed after they said ow. But then Logan's mom had given him that look like she would be cross if he asked anymore questions, so he said never mind.

Logan was broken out of his thoughts by Mama Knight asking him if he wanted some tomato soup, too.

"Yes, please," Logan said, smiling wide. Kendall scrunched up his nose, like he did just before he was gonna laugh really hard.

Which he did. He laughed and laughed, and once he was done, Logan asked why he was laughing, and he laughed even more.

When Mama Knight set down their bowls of soup, she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Sweetie, you have crumbs on your face," she said, before gently wiping his left cheek.

"Thank you, Mama Knight," Logan said, before turning a glare on his best friend.

Kendall and Logan continued to munch on their grilled cheeses and slurping on their soup, and it wasn't until Logan was done his sandwich and was eating (or was it drinking? Logan was never sure. He'd have to ask his mom) the last of his soup, when the comfortable silence was interrupted by the phone ringing.

Mama Knight got up to answer the phone, and Kendall gently kicked Logan under the table. Logan looked up to see Kendall beaming brightly and motioning to the cookies that had been on the table when they'd come in. Logan nodded and happily slurped down the rest of his soup, before reaching out and grabbing a cookie.

"Hi, mom," Logan heard Mama Knight say with half an ear, he was too busy smiling at Kendall around his cookie. "Yes, the doctor is sure...Of course I know who the fa-who he is...Mom, he was a blind date, I'm not going to hold him to it!…It's not his fault...It's not my fault, either, mom!"

Logan looked at Mama Knight with his head cocked to the side, and one eyebrow raised. He looked over to Kendall, who looked just as confused. Mama Knight sounded like the girls at recess when they fell down and hurt themselves, then had to explain to the teacher what had happened.

Mama Knight was crying. "You know what, mom, I don't have to deal with this...Of course I'm going to keep it!...Wasn't it you who said I had to reap what I sowed?...Mom! MOM! ARGH!" Mama Knight slammed the phone into it's cradle and pressed her hands to her face.

Kendall got up and curled his skinny arms around his mom's hips, pressing his face into her lower tummy. "Momma, why are you crying?"

Mama Knight looked down at him tearfully and pressed her hand to his head, "I just miss your daddy."

Kendall looked up at her, and for the first time since ever, because it had never happened before, but for the first time, Logan felt out of place at the Knight household. "Momma, Daddy still loves you and I love you, and, and Logan loves you." At his name, Logan shot over to were they stood and wrapped his own, shorter, arms around Mama Knight and Kendall. "And I think Gramma just mad you mad, but I'm sure she loved you, too."

Mama Knight smiled down at her son for a moment, before crouching down and wrapping both of the small boys into tight hugs. "And I love you, boys, more than anything, sometimes."

An hour later, when Mama Knight had to go to her first, of two, jobs and Mrs. Majickowski came over to watch them until Logan's mom got out of work, and they went to his house, Kendall said, "Thanks, ya' know, for hugging my mom."

Logan looked at him, confused, for a moment, before smiling and saying, "Kendall, what you said is true. I do love your mom. I love you, too, ya' know."

The smile Logan got in return was worth the embarrassment he felt for saying it.


End file.
